Jim Hawkins (Muppet Treasure Island)
Jim Hawkins is the main protagonist of Muppet Treasure Island. Unlike the original, Jim doesn't even have a mother. His father, once a first mate, died when Jim was seven. He was raised in the Benbow Inn by a rough woman named Mrs. Bluveridge. His best friends are Gonzo the Great and Rizzo the Rat. He was portrayed by Kevin Bishop, who had recorded his soprano singing voice before shooting, but whose singing voice had changed during shooting, so his pre-recorded vocals were used. History Jim is first shown in the Benbow Inn serving rum to Billy Bones. He, Gonzo and Rizzo are then told by their mistress, Mrs. Bluveridge, to clean up the inn... and she reminds them not to forget to put out the lantern like the night before or there will be no table scraps for a week. Jim, Gonzo and Rizzo put it out only for them to fall. Mrs. Bluveridge then reminds the boys to wash the dishes. Jim expresses his ambition as they do until Billy Bones demands more rum. Jim begins to do so until Mrs. Bluveridge tells him not to be doing that. One of Billy's mates, Blind Pew, enters to give him the black spot. When Jim tells him the bar's closed, he gets caught by the hair by Blind Pew himself, who mistakes him for a pretty little girl, and tells him to "take Blind Pew to Billy Bones, my pet". Jim denies there being any Billy Bones in here and tells him he (Jim) is not a girl. Jim later learns about the black spot from a horrified Billy Bones. Before Bones dies, he gives Jim his map and tells him to watch out for the "one-legged man" and running with scissors. After Bones dies, Jim enters Mrs. Bluveridge's room, and she allows him and Gonzo and Rizzo to escape while she fights with the pirates who had broken in, looking for Billy and the map. The boys then escape and run off (as Mrs. Bluveridge tells them to "run for it"). The following morning, Jim, Rizzo, and Gonzo visit Trelawney and Son: Master Shipbuilders. Rizzo doubts that showing Billy's map will do anything but Jim says it's worth a try. A butler answers the door, where Jim tells the servant that they are here to see Squire Trelawney about a ship. However, the Butler says that the Squire will not return until the feast of St. Lulu but says that his half-witted son is available, with Jim and his friends agreeing to see him instead. Young Squire Trelawney (portrayed by Fozzie Bear) looks at the map and concludes it is a genuine treasure map, much to Jim and his friend's excitement. However, they are utterly confused when Trelawney begins talking to the "man" in his thumb, Mr. Bimbo, who "told" the Squire the map was legit, causing Jim, Rizzo and Gonzo to write the Squire as insane. Suddenly, one of the employees, Beaker flies through the wall, doing experiments with Dr. Livesey (portrayed by Bunsen Honeydew) that is involving something with a little "too much gunpowder." Trelawney introduces the men who work for his father to Jim, Gonzo and Rizzo, who warn them that pirates are looking for the map and will kill them (which is what Gonzo dubs as "exciting"). Despite the danger, Trelawney reveals he will personally pay for the voyage for the treasure himself, proclaiming that is what half-wit rich sons are for. At least two weeks later, Jim, Rizzo, Gonzo, the squire, Dr. Livesey and Beaker board on the Hispaniola, the ship that will carry them for their voyage. On board, Jim goes to view the helm joined by Gonzo and Rizzo. However, they're pulled away from it when Rizzo heads down to the kitchen to get something to eat. The trio meet the ship's cook, Long John Silver. They are initially intimidated by him, especially when he threatens to "kill" them for being stowaways on the ship. However, Long John admits he knows they are the new cabin boys, which Jim, Gonzo, and Rizzo confirm they are. After being welcomed to the ship and to food, Gonzo introduces himself and Rizzo (who has helped himself to a chicken that has been cooked). Silver looks to Jim, now knowing he is Master Hawkins, which is what Jim confirms he is. Instead of referring to him as "Mr. Silver," Long John tells them to call him by his first name, as that is what he is known to his friends and assures Jim that he is a friend that the boys can trust and notes that there are " many a dark-hearted scoundrel in these ports." Jim assumes he is referring to black-hearted scoundrels like pirates, which causes Long John's pet parrot, Polly before shoving him off. After getting acquainted, Long John Silver is revealed to have only one leg. Gonzo and Jim are immediately alarmed when they see that it is similar to the man that Billy was trying to warn them about. Everyone is called up to the top deck in order to greet the captain. To Jim's and everyone else's surprise, the captain is a Frog (Captain Smollett, portrayed by Kermit the Frog). Captain Smollett then looks to Jim and his friends and asks which one of them is Hawkins. The boy reveals he is Hawkins, and Smollett tells Jim that he knew his father and says he was a good man, gaining thanks from Jim. After the crew sings about the voyage, Jim later joins Captain Smollett and his other friends in the captain's cabin. During the meeting, Smollett asks Jim for the map Billy Bones gave him for safe-keeping; but the boy refuses and says he will be careful with it. Long John appears, giving the adults a drink as tradition for the voyage. However, Smollett refuses to have alcohol being allowed, wishing to set an example for the suspicious crew. After dismissal from Smollett, Jim joins Long John on the back of the ship on the starry night. Jim apologizes to Silver on how his gift did not work on for him. However, all he just says is that Smollett is just a captain following orders, as it's what it's all about. Long John reveals that he navigates through the stars, much to Jim's confusion. He tells Jim to find him north. Jim takes out his compass. However, Long John snatches it from the boy, pointing out that it would be useless if you don't have the compass. Jim begs Long John not to drop it, as it was the only thing he had left of his father's. The cook apologizes and gives the compass back to Jim. Long John asks Jim how old was he when he died. The boy answers that he was seven, where Long John reveals his father died when he was eight years old and that he was the First Mate. Shocked by this, Jim reveals that his father was the First Mate too, which actually touches them both. Silver teaches Jim how to use navigation, pointing out north is always identified by Polaris, the north star. Jim deduces that they must be setting for southwest, where he is praised by Silver, who later attempts to get answers out of Jim about where they are sailing to. Still wary of Billy's warnings and Gonzo's concerns, Jim doesn't reveal anything and inadvertently points out Long John could run a ship just as well as Smollett does. The two begin to laugh with each other. Over the course of six weeks, Long John and Jim form a friendship and something of a father/son relationship, spending less and less time with Gonzo and Rizzo. During this moment, Gonzo and Rizzo are kidnapped by Clueless Morgan, Monty, and Silver's pet lobster, Polly. However, they are rescued by Mr. Arrow at the last moment. After recent events, Smollett calls Jim to his office. Jim sees a picture of Benjamina and asks the captain who she is, until Smollett diverges the situation and as captain, orders Jim to give him Bones' treasure map after recent events. Ultimately, the boy hands the map over and sees Mr. Arrow lock it in the captain's office. After the performance of "Cabin Fever," Jim delivers the prisoners' water and bread of the day but they complain about their food until Long John insults them. Unaware of Long John's treacherous personality, Jim inadvertently blurts out to him that he used to have the treasure map but that Mr Arrow locked it in the captain's cabin and asks Silver to never mention it to anyone, which the cook "agrees" not to. before going on with the chores. Of course, the next morning, after Mr. Arrow is declared dead by fallen overboard, Jim attends the memorial service, oblivious with the map being stolen by the escaped pirates. After the funeral service, Jim catches Rizzo and Gonzo eating the apples out of the barrel. However, they convince Jim to eat the apples with them. During their snack, the boys overhear Long John Silver and the three other pirates that after they find the island, with Jim's map, they'll kill everyone on board once they are close enough to the treasure. With this information, Jim, Gonzo and Rizzo warn Captain Smollett that Long John and the others are planning a mutiny. Alarmed, Smollett yells for Silver to join the men (planning on abandoning the pirates on the island until the fight is out of them). Jim goes to join his friends in the captain's quarters until Silver tricks Jim into coming over by having the boy get his crutch that Silver purposefully left on the deck. Warily, Jim attempts to hand the crutch at a long distance until Silver tells him to give it a little closer. Swiftly, Long John abducts Jim by pulling him into the ship and having them sail off. Captive of the pirates, Jim is taken to the island as leverage against the captain, where he is mistreated by the Pirates, who continue to push him around. However, Silver removes Jim's blindfold, where the boy is anything but happy. Having grown fond of the boy, Silver attempts to have Jim join the pirates, allowing him certain benefits; However, Jim absolutely refuses to have anything to do with becoming one. Silver points out that it is one in a lifetime offer and if Jim says no, then he'll be forced to end their relationship. Not even convinced by the threat of being killed, Jim coldly points out that they are nothing but murderous pirates. Silver acts insulted at first before laughing at Jim's thinking and tells him that Jim is dead wrong about them. Long John and the other pirates begin singing about their lives as pirates in an attempt to convince Jim to join their side. During the song, Long John asks Jim if he really thinks that the Squire and the captain intend on sharing the treasure with the likes of them. Though he agrees, Jim says nothing as the pirates continue singing about their lives. Their song is finalized when a sound comes up from the Hispaniola. On the beach, Jim gloats to Long John that means that Captain Smollett is coming to rescue him. However, Silver warns Jim not to get his hopes up, as several of his men are on the ship and will signal a second time, signifying Silver is the new captain of the ship. Cutting Jim's bonds, Silver convinces the boy that no one will come to save him and to dig up the treasure together but mentions they will need Jim's compass. The only thing left to his father, Jim refuses to hand it over until Silver forcefully takes it from him. Taken with the pirates, and finding where Flint's treasure is at. However, the men find that there is no treasure and immediately turn on Silver and plan a mutiny. Before they are attacked, Silver urges Jim to save himself. Confused, Jim asks Long John why he is doing this for him. Silver reveals that he likes Jim and doesn't want to see him harmed and hopes that Jim didn't think that he hated him at the moment. One last time, Silver yells for Jim to run as Silver defends him when Jim makes his escape. Eventually learning where Gonzo, Rizzo and Smollett have been taken by the native boars on the island, he rescues his friends and tells Gonzo and Rizzo they need reinforcements to rescue the captain. The morning they go on the shore, Jim, Gonzo and Rizzo see that their way to the ship has been destroyed by the native boars' staffs. There, they see Mr. Arrow, who is in fact alive, much to their delight and they convince Arrow to get back to the Hispaniola. There, Jim sets Trelawney, Beaker and Livesey from their post and have Arrow pretend to be a ghost based on the pirates' superstition. Regaining control of the Hispaniola, Jim has his friends to raise the anchor, raise the sails and for Squire Trelawney to take the helm. He sees Captain Smollett and the woman from the portrait Jim saw earlier hanging by their heels. Luckily, Waldorf and Statler save the frog and the pig (but are ashamed they did not save the movie). After rescuing their two companions, Jim and the crew all confront Silver's men to get the treasure that the pirates had. During the fight, he manages to defeat several of the pirates. Later seeing Captain Smollett at sword point with Long John threatening to kill him, Jim approaches with the sword to confront the pirate and says that if he wants to kill Smollett, Silver will have to kill him (Jim) too, which is followed by Gonzo, Trelawney, subverted by Rizzo, and Benjamina returns with her men. Finding himself cornered, Silver tells Jim that he and his family have bested him. Accepting defeat, he gives Jim his own sword, accepting him a worthy adversary. Later that night, Jim overhears someone leaving the ship. He leaves his cabin to see that Silver is packing the treasure up on a longboat. Despite the threat of a pistol being pointed at him, Jim nearly blows the whistle to warn the crew of Silver's escape. However, Mr. Silver finds that he could never harm Jim because he's brave, selfless and true and doubts that the young man ever learned anything from him. Instead of blowing the whistle, Jim tells Long John to take his oars and row away, declaring he never wants to see Silver again. Before the pirate leaves, Silver returns Jim's compass to him. Captain Smollett, who viewed the whole thing, praises Jim as his father would be very proud of him. However, Mr. Arrow comes by and warns Captain Smollett and Jim that one of the longboats have been taken and was in fact not seaworthy, leading the crew to realize that Long John took the faulty ship. Now captain of the Hispaniola, Jim declares they will go wherever the wind will take them, with Gonzo, Rizzo, Captain Smollett, Benjamina, Trelawney, Arrow, Livesey and Beaker as his crew. Navigation Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Muppet Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Adventurers Category:Warriors Category:Damsels Category:One-Shot Category:Fortune Hunters